When Red met Brown: ON HOLD
by EmmaStylinson-Malfoy
Summary: Starts when Edward left Bella in NM. Bella finds out her real mom and dad and also that she's part vampire and witch. Also she's royalty and her real mate. R and R and more summary inside.
1. The Truth

**Emma: Rightyo. This is a different fanfic. I wanted to make one up for Twilight so here it is.**

**Edward: Kay. Emma, so who's all in this?**

**Emma: Same Old, same old it takes in NM when Eddie-boy leaves Bella and goes off with Kate (for some apparent reason) it's been a month and Bella can't take her life anymore and goes off to Volterra to see the Voltiori to die. But see meets the eye of a certain vampire and... You'll find out later! ^_^**

**Edward: ..! *snarls***

**Emma:*wand at ready***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :( Stephanie Meyer does (But not for long!)**

**To the story we go...**

**When Red met Brown**

BPOV:

So here I am. In my bedroom. Doing nothing but looking out of my window watching everyone. It's been a month since Ed-_**he**_left and _they_ left. I think Charlie has given up on me and so has my friends. I have to get away from here just, leave _'But where to?'_ I remembered what he said a little be for my birthday and said if I was killed by James, he would go to Volterra over in Italy and provoke the Voltori and of course a silly human like me has to ask who the Voltori was and he said that they are like the royal coven and enforce the only law that was not to expose themselves or kill openly.

I quickly went over to my desk and got out a sheet of paper and got a pen and then I went over and got out a rucksack and quickly went to my small closet and lifted out two sets of jeans, a pair of shorts, a coral pink tank top and two t-shirts, a pair of flats and my Nike trainers. And then I went back to my sheet of paper and wrote down;

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain and hurt I have cost you and mom, and my friends. I'm going to go on my own. And I won't be in the states. I can't promise you will see me again. So, as my last request please, don't send a search party for me! I need time to think and get away from Forks because if I don't leave now, I may never go. I'm really sorry. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

_XOX _

I then quickly gathered up my savings (which was nearly a million dollars) and took my bag, my passport and went downstairs and got into my truck and drove to the airport.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes into the drive~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CAKE~~~~~~~~~~~~

My truck shock and I looked through my tiny window and seen fiery red hair blow in the wind and recognised it was Victoria and then she quickly jumped into my passenger seat I looked to my right and seen her and asked "What are you doing?"

"I came, to ask you the same thing. Look, Bella I want to make a fresh start. Can you and I become friends because all I really wanted was them Cullen freaks to get away from my Belly-Boo!" I gave her a _**'WTF?'**_ look and then she went into explaining everything she started off by saying,

"Bella, you're not a Swan you're a Diggory. You're my little girl and I had to give you up for adoption because if the Voltori and the other vampires found out about Hybrids you would get hurt and all I wanted for you was a normal life. So did your father." I then asked "Is James my father?" she shook her head "Then, who is?"

"A wizard named Klaus Diggory. James wanted to kill you out of you being a hybrid and also to try and hurt me because he found out you were my child and I wasn't his real mate. Bella, you're real name isn't Isabella Marie Swan it's really, Annabella Louise Diggory, daughter of princess Victoria Jasmine Voltori Diggory and prince Klaus Godric Diggory. Now, missy where are you going?"

I took a deep breath and told her what Edward told me in the forest, she looked murderous after I told her. "Mom, I was going to go to the Voltori to get changed and become part of the guard. Unless you want me to go and live with dad?" I asked I side glanced at her and she was smiling. I looked at my radio and switched it on and it started playing Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift.

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay, and by the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From goin' out with all of your best friends._

_And if you come around_

_Saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._

_And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_Cuz coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really really hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_you're just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn..._

"Well, hunny I think we should bring you to the Voltori and you be changed then you should come and live with your father and me. And darling, I'm really sorry for what happened between you and James. I tried to get you out but James threatened me by saying 'He would kill my real lover and my family if I lay a hand on you' and I couldn't live like that it would be like just hell. I couldn't live properly without you or your father in my life." I turned to her with a sympatric look.

"So..." I started to say, "I go to the Voltori, get changed then go and live with you and dad? But mother, why can't you change me?" I asked at the end.

"I never thought of that, darling, but I think it would be better if, the Voltori did the change then me. I wouldn't want to put you through the pain, my brother sent to me. I would hate to watch it happen, but things happen for a reason." My mother said, but it sounded at the end she was more talking to herself.

"Mother," I started to say, "Do you know something I do not?" She shook her head 'yes' motion. "Can you tell me...Wait mother did you say 'brother' and that your maiden name is Voltori?"

"Yes, darling I did. My brother is Aro Voltori, your uncle, although he does not that yet." And looked down. I sighed "Well, then this shall be a big surprise for him. I walk into the room and shout 'Hello, Uncle!' oh I can see the face he pulls, quite hysterical looking, mother if you think of it." I heard her chuckling.

"Just like your father, you are Annabella. Although you don't look like yourself, I can see you are a very smart and beautiful, girl."Said My Mother, I smiled when she said this.

"Thank-you. Mother?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"Would it not be better, if we see dad first before the change, so I can be changed back, and to see dad before and to find out about my witchery?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, I think, I should call him to tell him his little girl is going to see him. We're near the airport so I will call him there and then we should spend a bit of quality time together, just the three of us." Said mom.

"How many miles? And yeah I think I would like that, like it a lot and also it would get Edward off my head." I responded.

"About another," my mother checked the miles meter, "5 or 10 miles left then, I'll get the tickets to Spain then; when we get there we should go shopping. Have some fun, what do you say?" said my mom. I thought it over. It would be better to go shopping with my mom, than going with Alice. Alice always picked the clothes and played 'Bella Barbie' and said it would be 'fun', now that I think about it Alice only liked me because she told me what to do as did Edward. I'm quite happy he dumped me or I would have dumped him for sure.

#~_^ After the aeroplane ^_~#

"So Annabella, Welcome to Spain." Said my mom.

_**Please Review! It took me awhile to type but I finally got it finished. Also go to my Profile and check out my poll for Bella's real mate!**_

_**Love ye!**_

_**EmmalieseBellaLillySnape (My new name (Old name:EmmaliseBellatrixPotter-Malfoy)**_


	2. Should I Keep Writing? POLL

**Vas' Happenin' Guise!**

So, let's get down to business. Upon not so long ago. I was thinking, if I should keep writing my stories apart from Ging Ting with a Hint of MAGIC. As you may have seen my other stories are on hold. But I have put up a new poll up, asking if I should either; Keep writing my stories, Stop writing and give up for adoption or keep writing some of them.

So, yes I am giving YOU a chose to pick. And if you pick some of them, I will let YOU decide the stories that stay. I have been working on some new chapters, but I need to know your verdict to stop altogether or not.

So, all you need to do is go on my profile and click the poll and decide. Once you have voted you can go back and look at which one is winning. So yh.

So vote and I'll let you know in September the results.

Keep reading my stories, review them and adopt my first story, please.

Thanks for reading,

_~EmmaStylinson-Malfoy _(TheLoveChildOfKatnissandPeeta)


End file.
